I Will Always Find You
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: This is the sequal to 'I Will Alway's Find A Way Back To You' Meggie hasn't seen Farid for months, her daughter suddenly goes missing, and she suffers from nightmares about her husband. Her son thinks its all his fault. Review please! M for future chs
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!

**Alright, here is the first chapter of the sequal to I Will Always Find A Way Back To You. When the first book ended, we had Farid gone, Meggie with Alahn, 10, and a baby girl Keara. Now, I am warning you that I have no clue how graphic that this will get. I am saying, however, that I will warn you when it is graphic.**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

Meggie stood there, talking to Dustfinger, trying to get him to tell her where Farid went. She had lived with the tear-filled nights for the first month, but now they were wearing her down. She needed to see her husband again, if only it be for a moment. She wanted him to stay with her, so he could know his children, but she knew that he loved traveling to the distant countries. She was perplexed as to why he hadn't returned in the months after their daughter was born. She had sent him letters, and a travelling message. They all came back, unanswered.

Finally Dustfinger told her where he was. He was gone, without any trace. He said that Mo had sent him back to his own story. But how? She wondered. He had no clue, just knew what the faeries had told him.

She fell to the ground, too stressed to actually process the pain. She could hear what was going on, and could feel Dustfinger and Alahn helping her up. She reached for Keara, but found herself clutching air. "Alahn, where's your sister?" she asked, leaning on Dustfinger.

"I...I...I..." he looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes. "S-someone took her! I couldn't stop him!!"

For the second time that day, Meggie fell to the ground. "Alahn, go get Roxanne. She's over selling her herbs." Dustfinger bent down and tried to wake his daughter-in-law. Alahn ran over to his grandmother and drug her over to his mom and grandfather.

Roxanne bent over Meggie, "Meggie, wake up. Come on Meggie," she took her smelling salts and waved them under Meggie's nose. The younger woman started stirring. "Take your time." Once Meggie was fully awake, Roxanne helped her sit, then stand, up.

"I have to find her." she said, trying to walk. "It's my fault."

"What exactly happened?" Dustfinger asked Alahn.

"Well, I saw mum fall and I brought Keara over here, and...and I let go of her hand...and then I saw someone ride off with her. I don't know who it was."

"Was it a guy, or a girl?" Dustfinger asked. He picked the boy up and sat him on the vendor's cart. "I know you don't want to get in trouble, but we _have_ to find this person to get your sister back."

"It was a guy. He had a black horse and a silver coat on." Alahn looked at his mum, over his grandfather's shoulder.

"Alright. Take your mother home, and I'll talk with the Black Prince about it." Alahn nodded and lead his mom, and Roxanne to the farm.

* * *

That night, Dustfinger walked to the Black Prince's tent in the Wood. He greeted his old friend, and the bear. "I hear you have to talk to me?" the Prince asked Dustfinger.

"My granddaughter was taken today while Alahn and I were helping Meggie. As you know, the Blue Jay, sent Farid away. Meggie has told me that she cries for him at night, so Alahn wouldn't hear her. He misses his dad, too. Now someone takes Keara away from them, and I need helping find this man."

"Not little Keara!" the Prince yelled to the Motley Folk, in the other tents. The men gathered in the small tents. "Someone has taken Keara."

"Not that little angel!" yelled one of the minstrals.

"Yes, somebody took her from her mother. We need to find out who did this. Meggie and Alahn, also, need help, because Farid's disapperance has hurt Meggie more than we've thought." The Prince stood, "Now, send your women to help her out, and get ready for a search part. We won't stop until we find that innocent girl and bring whoever did this to justice."

* * *

"Mum, please?" Alahn begged, as Meggie helped her son into his bed. They had been visited by the Motley Women, and had been told what the men were going to do.

"No! I'll not have you out there...gallavanting around like some crazed lunatic. Let the grown men take care of it."

"Maybe they'll find dad, like they will Keara."

"Remember how I told you that I could read book characters out of books?" Alahn nodded, "and remember how we found out that you could too?" he nodded again. "Well my father, he can do it too, and he read your father back into his story." Alahn looked around.

"But...but...why would he hate dad? He's family...but..."

"My dad hates me. He never wanted me to be happy. He did this so that I would have nobody to love, but he didn't count on you, or Keara."

"Do you think he's the one who took her?"

"No, he's not skilled at riding a horse. Now, go to sleep, then in the morning I'll make you a surprise breakfast." Alahn nodded, closing his eyes.

Meggie stood there, looking at her son, waiting for him to fall asleep. As soon as he did, she walked back to her room. She had stopped calling it _their_ room since Farid hadn't been home for months.

She grabbed her nightgown and pulled it on, after she'd undressed and washed herself. She pulled her sheet up to her chin and wished that Farid would comfort her. She needed him, and soon she couldn't keep the tears from flowing freely. She kept the screams, and the noises, from coming out, but she could never stop the tears.

She thought that if she only cried while the kids were sleeping, she could keep them from feeling her pain. Even though she tried, Alahn could still hear her crying. He had woken up on many occasions and seen her crying in her bed. She had never seen him, he had made sure of that, but he knew that she was in pain.

* * *

Somewhere, on the other side of the forest, a baby was crying. "Shut her up!" yelled the man, to his wife.

The woman walked to the crib, that held the baby girl. "Shh, it's okay sweetie..Shh. Jesse, where'd you find our baby girl?" she asked her husband.

"She was in Ombra. Keep her from crying." Jesse took his belt off and locked the latch on the door.

"You're acting really strange. Why were you in Ombra today? What did _Lord William_ want you to do today? Nothing illegal, I hope."

"Shut up, woman! You're like a harpy when you get talking. No, it wasn't illegal. No it wasn't _him_ that I was working for. Now, are you happy?" he yelled causing the baby to start crying again. "Damn it! Is there no peace with that creatan?" The woman put the baby in the crib as Jesse walked over to her. She blocked the girl from getting hurt as Jesse took his frustrations out on her. He threw her against the walls of their house and as she slumped against the wall he started kicking at her. She shielded her face from the brunt of the blows.

He stopped kicking her, noticing that the baby had stopped crying. Instead, she was looking through the bars on the crib, at him. "You'll love it here, Jessica. I could never hurt my baby girl." he said, picking her up. He walked into the second room in the house, and noticed his son sleeping in the bed. "Son, look who I have." he said, shaking the boy awake. "You're sister's back."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, 'she's crazy' right. No, i'm not that crazy. Jessica is really Keara, if you actually thought that she wasn't. Jesse is dillusional in thinking that Keara is his daughter. Ask any questions you have just ask me in a review.  
-points to the button- there it is. LOOK!! Okay, now, this chapter was 1,419 words long.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!

_He stopped kicking her, noticing that the baby had stopped crying. Instead, she was looking through the bars on the crib, at him. "You'll love it here, Jessica. I could never hurt my baby girl." he said, picking her up. He walked into the second room in the house, and noticed his son sleeping in the bed. "Son, look who I have." he said, shaking the boy awake. "You're sister's back."_

* * *

Farid had been wandering the desert for the past few months. He was looking for someone to help him get home to Meggie. His daughter had been born around the time he left to get the faeries' blessing. He'd had them bless Alahn when he'd arrived home and he wanted to have them bless his daughter. He was ready to bring Windla home when he heard someone whispering. The next thing he knew he was back in the desert.

He'd known that there was no hope in finding someone who could read him back into the Inkworld. Nobody except the royals could read. He looked around the desert, wishing for something useful to turn up, when he spotted a camel, drinking at an oasis. Farid ran to the water-hole and started drinking. He saw that the camel didn't have any brand, or saddle, on it so he jumped on it and started toward, what he assumed, was the city.

It took him three tries to get the right direction-the ones he chose first had only been mirages of the real thing. When he finally arrived in the city, he took his camel to a buyer and got 2,400 gold coins for it. He put it in his pouch, with the rubie stones that he'd "aquired" and set off to a food market.

He bought himself a slab of meat and some fresh loaves of bread. He then set up a shelter, in the alleyway, and ate his dinner. A small girl was watching him eat the food and he beckoned her over. He tore some of the meat off of the bone for her and gave her some bread. The small girl sat beside him and ate the food. "I never seed you here before." she stated. He could tell by the way that she talked that she was really young.

"I just arrived a few days ago. Couldn't find my way from the middle of the desert to this city." he replied, taking a drink from his canteen. The only thing that he'd kept from the Inkworld. "Aren't you a little young to be here alone?" he asked, handing her the water.

"Nope. I've lived here all my life. My momma and daddy were taked away by some big guy and my brother was killeded by another big man. But I hided. I miss them." she took a big gulp of water and put it on the ground.

"Doesn't anyone take care of you?" he looked at the girl, thinking that she was younger than Alahn.

"Nope. I just get money from people for delivering packages. They tell me what to do and I get it done." she said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How old are you?" he started cleaning his knife-a gift from Dustfinger when Alahn was at the house.

"Six. I'm old enough to do it!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Why do growed ups think that I'm too young?" she asked, huffing.

"It's not that you're too young, it's that you don't know the difference between a good and a bad guy." Farid said, sharpening the knife on a rock. "What's your name?"

"Tithra. You?"

"Farid. How about you help me get back home, and I'll take you with me. Get you away from this vile place?" he offered. He knew what it was like, being a vagrant on the streets. No home, no set meal. He wanted to help her get away from that life. Get away from the jerks that waited for young girls like her, Tithra, to grow into maturity.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked, eyes showing hope. Then she looked down.

"Yeah. My wife, Meggie, would love to see you. She's always wanted many daughters, and this way, my baby girl, Keara, can have an older sister to teach her things." he said, handing Tithra a pillow and a blanket.

Tithra's black-brown eyes gleamed as she accepted the pillow and blanket and set them up next to Farid's. She drifted to sleep and Farid wished, for the millionth time, to be near his wife and kids.

* * *

Meggie watched the moon, thinking that Farid was looking up at it too. She'd told Alahn what had happened with his father, and that had saddened him. She wished that she could take every ounce of pain in his heart away. "Mum...I want to help them look for Keara." he stated again, as he ate his dinner. "I can be more help than I am now by just sitting here."

"No. I'm not going to lose you like I lost your-" she stopped, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "The final answer is no. Now eat your greens before I ground you from your friends." she'd used some things from the 'real' world. She'd hated groundings as a child, but saw how effective they were as an adult and mother.

"But...but..."upon seeing that it was useless Alahn ate his greens. He put his plate in the wash bin and went outside to practice his fire skills. He'd managed to get the writing part done-he'd loved learning how to write names in fire-and was working on mastering the fire flower trick. His grandfather said that his grandmother loved it when he returned from the far-lands after being away from her for ten years.

"Alahn!" his grandfather said, walking in the gate. Alahn ran to him. "Where's your mother?" Alahn pointed, glumly, to the house. Dustfinger ran into the house and saw Meggie cleaning the dishes. "Meggie, I think we can get Farid back." he said, sitting at the table.

"How?" she asked, throwing the rag down. She'd slopped water on herself when Dustfinger burst into the house.

"You have to read him back. I've got the book that he came from. Knicked it from your father's house. The passage he used is marked, but I think that you'll find this interestng. They story's changed. It says his name now, and he's got a small girl with him. She's one of the homeless children in an alley. It seems that their conversation has been recorded into the story, and you can _watch_ the story change." Just then another line appeared.

"_Do you miss your Megge?' asked Tithra, sitting up. She'd heard her new friend crying in the night and wanted to comfort him. 'Yes. I miss her a lot.' Farid replied, sitting up."_ Meggie read. Suddenly, she could feel the heat of the night and could smell dry air and there was Farid and the girl sitting on the floor. "FARID!" she yelled, hugging him.

Farid looked up and smiled as Meggie dropped down to hug him. They stayed in one another's embrace until Tithra pushed them apart. "Who're you?" she asked Meggie.

"I'm his wife." she replied, smiling. "And Farid was right. I would love to have you stay...except I'm not sure that..."

"What's wrong?" Farid asked, standing up. "Is everything alright?"

"Son, Keara's gone." Dustfinger said, clapping Farid's shoulder. "Someone took her on Market day and we can't find her."

"W-what? N-no, that can't be..." he crumpled to the floor and Dustfinger helped Meggie carry him to the bedroom.

"Let him rest, Tithra. Come, you must be hungry." Meggie pulled out the left overs from her and Alahn's dinner and set them on a plate for the young girl. "I'll be right back." she walked outside and brought Alahn in. At first Alahn didn't take to the young girl, but then he accepted her, somewhat, into the family.

**A/N: Okay, I did one in Farid's POV. Aren't you happy that he's home. I know that it's a little rushed, but I had to do it. It just felt...right after him being gone for months. Do you like my character: Tithra? she's just so...cute! I love it. Please review-the button beckons you!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!

_"Let him rest, Tithra. Come, you must be hungry." Meggie pulled out the left overs from her and Alahn's dinner and set them on a plate for the young girl. "I'll be right back." she walked outside and brought Alahn in. At first Alahn didn't take to the young girl, but then he accepted her, somewhat, into the family._

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Farid had returned. He stayed with Dustfinger, looking for Keara. He always returned to Meggie at night, and every night she was sadder than the previous. She cried at night, and Farid was there to hold her.

The young girl that Farid had brought back from his world, Tithra, was happily learning how to make herbs and vegitables grow from the ground. She loved working beside Roxanne and Meggie. She didn't like having a room for herself, so she slept on a straw mattress in the kitchen. Meggie had tried to get her to stay in Keara's room, but the girl claimed that there were ghosts in there.

Meggie had planted a garden full of flowers that she knew that Keara would love. She wanted to have them ready for when her baby girl was found.

* * *

Jesse was putting his fishing gear together, getting ready to go out on the barge. "I don't want to find her gone." He told his wife, shoving his net into the pack. "She's to stay here. And I don't want _you_ leaving either. I'll be gone for the better part of the month." he walked out the door and toward the docks, pulling the boy with him. Eve didn't want to let him take their son, but she couldn't say 'no' to her husband. It just wasn't done in her family.

"Who do you belong to, little one?" Eve asked the baby. "We're going to have to get you home. You won't like it here." Eve looked at the dress and blanket that Keara was wearing. She saw two symbols embroidered on each. "What does MF mean?" she asked herself. She put on her wrap, so the cold air wouldn't get to her. She made sure that Keara was covered, then ventured to Ombra.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Excuse me?" Eve asked one of the market vendors. He looked up and she continued, "I'm looking for this little one's mum and dad. Do you know of anyone who's looking for their baby?"

"Go t' Roxanne's farm. Tell her Aidin sent you." he replied, turning back to his cart.

"Thank you." Eve knew of Roxanne's farm because she'd gone there to pay for herbs to heal one of Jesse's wounds that he'd gotten for undermining Lord William's orders. She knew the way, after memorizing it from so long ago. The journey took her thirty-odd minutes to make and she was nearly bitten by a goose.

"Who goes there?" a voice yelled from the garden.

"E-Eve, ma'am. I've come looking for Roxanne. Aidin sent me." she replied. She stepped toward the house.

"What d' you want?" a tall woman asked, brushing dirt off of her hands.

"I have to make this quick. My husband took a baby girl from market 'round a month ago. He's only just gone out and I couldn't keep her in my house and on my conscience. I need to find her mum, so I can rest easily. There is writing on her blanket." Eve showed Roxanne the embroidered part of the blanket. "Do you know who's it is?"

"Excuse me for a moment. Come on in and sit by the fire." Roxanne left the house in a hurry. Eve did what the woman suggested and warmed herself by the fire. She made sure that Keara was warm, too. "Meggie, I think that it's her." Eve heard the woman say. She jumped as the door was pushed open.

A smaller woman ran in, toward Eve. Eve looked at her, then handed Keara over to her. She watched as the woman checked over the baby and smile. "Keara." She whispered, holding Keara to her chest. "Thank you so much for bringing her home." she pulled a sack out of a pocket in her apron. "For your troubles." Eve was hesitant, but took the pouch of coins. "Thank you."

"No...thank you. If you want to arrest the man who did it, just say it was Jesse-the fisherman." Eve stood and hugged the young woman. "I wish you good fortune." she said before leaving.

* * *

That night, Farid walked in the house and was met by a baby's laughter. "Farid!" Meggie shouted, walking over to him. She was carrying a baby. "She's home!" Farid hugged his wife, then kissed his daughter.

"Welcome home baby girl." He whispered. Meggie put Keara in his arms and he rocked her, gently.

**A/N: Okay, I know that it's short. I'm kinda running out of ideas. Any that you have are gladly welcomed. Please review. I think that I might do two more chapters before ending it. This was under 1000 words, so I know that it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!

* * *

_That night, Farid walked in the house and was met by a baby's laughter. "Farid!" Meggie shouted, walking over to him. She was carrying a baby. "She's home!" Farid hugged his wife, then kissed his daughter._

_"Welcome home baby girl." He whispered. Meggie put Keara in his arms and he rocked her, gently._

* * *

Farid watched as Keara slept in her makeshift bed. He walked to Meggie and kissed her forehead, before tucking Alahn and Tithra into bed. "G'night little fire eaters." he smiled, pulling the blanket up to their chins.

"G'night dad." they yawned, drifting to sleep.

"Dah!" Keara cooed from her crib as Farid walked past. He stopped, kissed her cheek, then tucked her blankets around her.

"Megs, you know I love you right?" he asked, sitting at the table beside her.

"Yes, I love you too. Why?"

"Because I want to marry you...again." he kissed her as she turned the lamp out.

And finally-all was well in the Inkworld-until the rains rushed in and the storms brought a plague and floods from the oceans...

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so you're thinking to yourself, "OMG IT'S OVER!! NOOO!" right? **

**Well guess what, I might KEY WORD 'might' make a third book to the series. **

** Depending on the ideas that I get from my readers. **

**Now you, as my loyal readers, have a challenge. **

**You can send me a review/pm with an idea or ideas that you have for the **

**third book and I garuntee that at least one of those ideas will be in the story. **

**You will, of course, be credited for it. **

**Thank you,**

**Amanda**


End file.
